


i hope the silence doesn’t bother you

by madelynaddell



Series: cum dump drabbles n fluff shit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yaku Morisuke, Dont worry lev clears his head :), Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Romance, Short, this will now be my cum dump series of drabbles and prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell
Summary: Sometimes Yaku likes the silence. And the things that come with it.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: cum dump drabbles n fluff shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	i hope the silence doesn’t bother you

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i haven’t been posting and when i do i can’t guarantee full stories, but def cute fluff-shots! (is that a thing?) bc im shit at writing angst i don’t wanna c my bbs in pain :(

Lev’s never quiet.

And when he is, it means there’s something wrong.

But then there’s that special occasion, where the only thing you will hear from Lev is a grunt, a moan, and a name that he chants like a prayer. And Yaku’s honored to own that name, to be the person that provides Lev with such pleasure that he simply ceases to function properly.

To be the one who Lev fits into perfectly. To be the one that Lev comes home to and clings to like he’s a lifeline.

Like he’s all that Lev needs.

And it’s not like Yaku doesn’t understand the clinginess. He too comes home only wanting to be wrapped up in that beanpole’s warm embrace. To let Lev have his way with him. Gently or not it doesn’t matter. Because it’s Lev.

And hearing Lev reach his peak. Hearing the quiet and strained,

“Mori~suke!”.

When he releases inside of him is the highlight of his day. It silences all the loud and obtrusive voices in his head, telling him he’ll never amount to something. He’s not worth anything. That he doesn’t deserve Lev. 

So Yaku simply lays, absorbing the love and affection his lover will shower him in. 

The small kisses across his torso, the hushed praise he says into the crease of his neck, and the gentle rubs he gives his thighs to soothe his aching muscles.

Yaku takes it in stride, because he knows he’d be nowhere without Lev’s constant sunshine smile, or boisterous voice. 

But sometimes, the silent times are the best.

The silence promises many more moments such as these.

And Yaku couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated! <3 
> 
> any advice?


End file.
